A Study In Chemistry: Pondlock
by lonelydownpour
Summary: Sherlock meets a curious girl with red hair, Amelia Pond. Eventually they meet up again, a classic case of Skinny love until things go wrong. Years later she hears gunshots coming from an apartment on her way home from work as a kissogram. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she runs in to see the strange boy from the park, Sherlock. I'll warn before I post it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a purely fictional story obviously and I do not own any of the characters, the rights go to the BBC. I have to admit writing this was hard because of how challenging it is to portray these particular characters but hopefully I have done them justice._

 _The plot line is simple enough but I've tried to give it some depth, I've attached a trailer to this but just in case it doesn't work, it's called 'A study in chemistry: Pondlock' and it's on youtube._

 _Sherlock meets a curious girl with red hair, Amelia Pond. Eventually they meet up again, a classic case of Skinny love until things go wrong. Years later she hears gunshots coming from an apartment on her way home from work as a kissogram. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she runs in to see the strange boy from the park, Sherlock._

 _In this AU, Mels isn't related to Amy because I thought it might wouldn't really work with my plot line and I wanted her to be in it more._

 _He's a cynical smart ass and she's a charismatic angel, naturally I love this paring. Sadly this OTP is lacking in fanfiction so I wanted to help fix that._

 _Please understand they won't be together straight away because that would be extremely out of character for Sherlock, so every time she makes him emotionally exposed he'll respond defensively. Also remember that Amy flirts with everyone, the girls actually flirted with herself before._

 _I do not appreciate being pressured into writing things so please be respectful of my writing and my schedule. If I am rushed then the chapter will be rubbish so I'll be doing it at my own pace._

 _There is a chance I'll end up putting some smut into this but I'll warn first for the benefit of the faint hearten. There will also be some strong language and mature themes._

 _I hope you enjoy this book._

… _._

Sherlock sat on a park bench, reading a science textbook. He thought it was bad enough that he had been dragged from London to the tiny town of Leadworth for the summer but now his Mother was making him go outside. He tried to tell her that it didn't matter how pale he was or how good the fresh air would be for him but he ended up there anyway, unable to concentrate on the formulas.

He couldn't focus, it wasn't because of the noise of park dwellers. He was used to drowning out people talking, he had plenty of practice ignoring his brother Mycroft. It wasn't the annoying summer breeze, inconvenient ruffling the crisp pages of his book either. The teenage boy was trying to put his finger on it, what was disturbing him?

Sherlock heard a cough and looked up, he suddenly realised why he couldn't concentrate. He had attracted the unwanted attention of a young coppery red haired girl with fre, Sherlock estimated she was only nine or ten years old. She was clutching a drawing pad and was scribbling something with colouring pencils.

She was sitting on a bench across from him, looking up from her drawing and stared at him with huge curious eyes. Sherlock wasn't a social person to say the least, he didn't have any friends and in his opinion he didn't need any. His Mother did say to make friends but if Mycroft knew the only friend he made in Leadworth was a little girl four years younger than him then he'd never hear the end of it.

The redhead smiled at him, "Hi."

Her Scottish accent was prominent, He looked at her for a minute before replying, "Hello." He returned back to his book and started studying again, it was more of an attempt.

The girl didn't give up, "What are you reading?"

He sighed and lifted up the textbook and showing her the cover, he then returned to it but she didn't get the hint and kept trying to make friends with this strange boy. It wasn't common for new people to turn up in Leadworth, everyone knew everyone so this boy was practically alien.

"It's summer, why are you doing school work?" She asked, looking puzzled. Sherlock was about to reply with a snarky comment like he would have normally done until he realised she wasn't mocking him. He wasn't good with kids, or people to be honest so he was struggling.

"It's not school work," He mumbled, not giving any further information or explaining that he enjoyed learning. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He turned towards her.

"I don't have parents, I live with my aunt Sharon. I'm supposed to be at the clinic but my psychiatrist didn't show up, she's probably scared because I bit her last time."

This sparked Sherlock's interest, he put down the book and left it resting next to him on the bench next to him. He could tell when someone was lying and by the looks of it, this girl was telling the truth.

"Why did you bite your therapist?" Was the first thing he asked her, she seemed sane and if he found out why she bit her therapist then he could figure out why she was there and avoid unnecessary conversation.

"She told me he wasn't real," The girl answered innocently.

"Who? Who did she say wasn't real?" Sherlock asked her, seriously. She was a bit surprised he was taking her seriously, no one really did when she spoke about him, Rory pretended to but she knew he did really believe her.

"My raggedy Doctor, everyone says he's just my imaginary friend but he's real," She stared at her small feet, "Do you believe me?"

Sherlock didn't know what to do, he knew most children have imaginary friends but she seemed so certain. He looked at her, he was practicing his deducting skills but he eventually came to the conclusion that she just had one of those faces. A face that will make anyone believe anything.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully, Sherlock was a good liar. He could have said yes and encouraged her or he could have even said no hoping it would help her get over it. For some reason he didn't want to lie to this girl, he didn't even know her name.

She nodded, glad he had told her the truth instead of patronizing her like everyone else. She went back to her drawing, concentrating more this time. "Why do you like science?" She asked, still colouring in.

"Why don't you?" He questioned her, it was obvious she didn't like science, her tone of voice gave it away.

"It's hard for ten year olds," She replied, she put her pencil down and stared at him as if he was stupid. That didn't happen to Sherlock often.

"I was brilliant at science when I was ten," He boasted, she rolled her eyes making him aware that he was boasting to a ten year old. His cheeks turned slightly pink before remembering her opinion shouldn't matter to him.

"I could show you how to do some equations," He offered, trying to recover from the boasting, "If you want."

She giggled slightly and ripped a piece of paper out of her drawing book and gave it to him with a pencil, "Write down your phone number and if I ever need help with science, I can phone you."

Sherlock took the piece of paper and scribbled down his telephone number, "If someone else answers, tell them to get me," He said handing it back to her, silently praying it wouldn't be Mycroft who picks up the phone.

The girl went to say something when a small boy with a mop of light brown hair ran up to them, looking at Sherlock unsure of how to react to this stranger. "You said we were playing hide and seek. Why are you not hiding?" The boy whined.

She sighed, "Sorry, Rory, It was an accident but it won't happen again." She said it like clockwork, making Sherlock snigger at how naive Rory was when he just believed her.

Amelia grinned at him before picking up her book and pencils and standing up, "I'm Amelia Pond."

"Sherlock Holmes," He said shaking her hand, she gave him a warm smile. Sherlock smiled back at her for the first time, her smile was contagious because as he had already deducted, she just had one of those faces.

He checked his watch at it was already four o'clock, he had left his house at three o'clock and his Mother told him he had to do out for an hour instead of being cooped up in his room all day. "I should get home. Goodbye, Amelia," He started walking home, he hated goodbyes, even small ones.

"Wait," She shouted after him, running with a piece of paper in her hand. Sherlock stopped walking and turned round to see Amelia standing there, holding out the piece of paper for him. He took it hesitantly, he had never been in this situation before, Amelia was kind to him even after he had been himself.

"Bye, Sherlock." She smiled and put her small arms around him, embracing him. He had personal space issues but didn't bother saying anything, he just patted her back awkwardly.

He didn't unfold the piece of paper until he was a street away and Amelia had ran back to Rory, he smiled when he saw what was on the paper. It was a drawing of him on that park bench and Amelia was there too, he had never gotten anything like this. He had a vague memory of him giving Mycroft a drawing at age five, he sneered at it and probably threw it out.

Amelia watched him walk away, smiling to herself. "Come on, we need to find Mels," Rory said, pulling on her cardigan sleeve.

Amy felt a tinge of guilt, she didn't want to tell Rory that Mels had stopped playing an hour ago so she agreed with him. Hoping she'd have to go home before Rory caught on, they'd see Mels the next day anyway. She saw something catch her eye on the bench where her new friend Sherlock sat, it lay there on the rock solid bench. His science book.

She picked up the book and skimmed through it, seeing all the handwritten notes Sherlock had made about the work. Her small hands picked up the book, ready to go after the strange boy until she remembered she had no idea where he was or what way he went. Amy grinned as she realised she had an excuse to see Sherlock again, all she had to do was call.

...

 _First chapter ah! I'm kind of nervous about posting this so I'd really appreciate your opinion in it, how did I do? Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure about this but oh well._


	2. Chapter 2

She gripped the phone in one hand and a dogeared piece of paper in the other hand, nervously fiddling with the phone cable. Her best friend Mels was sitting on Amelia's bed, finding the situation overly amusing.

The old textbook was sitting on her bedside table, still in the same condition it had been it when he left it. She'd never gotten round to returning it.

"We haven't spoken in six years, what if he doesn't remember me?" Amy asked, slowly keying in the number. She was terrified, the last and only time she spoke to Sherlock was when he was fourteen and she was ten.

"Relax, remember you're only phoning for help with your chemistry homework. Right?"Mels asked, encouraging her. She was secretly hoping Amy wouldn't throw up everywhere, she was looking slightly green.

"What if he doesn't live there anymore? He's probably twenty now, oh my God, twenty." Amy was considering putting down the phone and just forgetting the whole thing.

Mels laughed at her, "You're over thinking things, there's a high chance he's still nineteen. Even if he is twenty, it wouldn't matter. The highest I've dated is twenty nine," She stated proudly. Amy frowned, she really did worry about her friend a lot. She already got into enough trouble with the law, Amy didn't want men taking advantage of her best friend.

"You don't understand, this is Sherlock Holmes. He was the most mature teenager I had ever met and I still believe in a magic man in a box." Amy groaned, "Plus this isn't some elaborate seduction plan, I'm failing Chemistry."

Mels knew she still believed in the Doctor, she had always loved hearing Amy's stories about the Doctor. Mels just wished Amy would start to realise he wasn't real before she got hurt.

Amelia went to put the phone down and hang up when Mels stopped her by clicking the call button. She shrieked, not knowing what to do with the phone, Mels guided her hand up to her ear.

"Goodluck," Mels whispered to the red head, before giving her a thumbs up and leaving the room. She would most likely just wait in the kitchen until Amy came down and told her every detail about the conversation.

"Hello?" She heard a male voice on the other line but to her disappointment, it wasn't Sherlock.

"Hello," She mentally slapped herself for talking so quickly, "Is Sherlock Holmes there?"

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. If you give me your name, I can tell him you called." He said, sounding surprised when she was looking for Sherlock.

"Amy Pond, he might not remember me, I just need his help with something." Amy said, disappointed.

After an uncomfortably awkward goodbye, she hung up the phone and ran down stairs to tell Mels everything, which wasn't much. She didn't know what to do next, she could probably look him up in the phone book but she didn't know if he would even want to go through with his offer.

Sherlock sat in his arm chair bored.

If there was one thing Sherlock hated it was being bored, he couldn't get high because Mycroft was 'closely monitoring him' which meant if Sherlock took anything then he'd be shipped off to rehab. He didn't need help. Sherlock had tried to explain, he was a user not an addict.

Sherlock had solved a couple of cases for Scotland Yard but they were still weary, half wanted to be him and the other half wanted to kill him. They couldn't deny that he was the best and only consulting detective they'd ever seen, yet they still deprived him of cases. They obviously didn't understand that was one of the reasons Sherlock thought they were all idiots, that and many other reasons.

His phone lit up as he got a text, usually he wouldn't bother too much but that was when he wasn't deprived of entertainment. He predicted it was Mycroft, checking on him or nagging him about something. Sherlock smirked to himself when he saw he was right, that was until he read the text.

A girl phoned for you. Amelia Pond. - MH

His heart skipped a beat, Amelia Pond. Sherlock wasn't completely sure why she phoned, was it a social problem or was she finally calling him for science help? He didn't know how to react, his social skills were awful when he first spoke to her and they had barely improved.

He considered asking Mycroft for her number because of how high up he was in the British government and he could have checked the caller ID but he didn't want his help, in Sherlock's opinion he would just love to get involved in his business.

It didn't take Sherlock long to find her number, he noticed she still lived with her aunt. Of course she did, she'll only be 16, he thought to himself.

He dialed the number straight away without hesitation, he knew if he hesitated then he would probably put it off until she forgot about him. It rang three times before there was an answer and Sherlock threw him off.

Amy had been sitting with the phone next to her for about an hour, just waiting. She felt like that was all she ever did, wait. She still hadn't told Rory about Sherlock, he probably didn't remember him and Amy didn't think it would bother him, she was sure he was gay.

Mels had went out, she tried to get Amy to tag along but she just didn't budge. She could always get a different Chemistry tutor, she had thought about it but then she wouldn't have an excuse to talk to Sherlock again.

The phone rung and she answered it automatically even after two false alarms when Rory called asking her if she wanted help with her history homework and someone trying to sell her new curtains over the phone.

This time it was different, when she answered she heard a voice and it was obviously his. It had gotten deeper but it had that slight smart-ass tone to his voice that he was stuck with.

"Hello, is this Amelia?" Sherlock said, keeping his voice casual. He was trying to act as if he had somewhere to be, ignoring the truth because of his stubbornness.

"Sherlock?" She checked, making sure it really was him before she got her hopes up. He liked the way she said his name and he knew it was her as soon as he heard her voice, her accent gave her away. He wasn't sure what to say next, he was a total genius but when it came to things like this he was almost clueless.

"I was told you were looking for me," He said once again in a calm tone, he wasn't sure how blunt he was being because he could never really tell.

"I was just wondering if your offer to help me with science is still there, I'm failing chemistry. There's no one else that will tutor me," She said, it was her turn to be calm. She lied about the last part, there were at least four people that had offered to tutor her and she knew there would be more if she asked.

Sherlock knew she was lying, there was no way he was the only one that would help her. Not complaining because it gave him something to. He accepted and they worked out the details, they were both happy to be talking to each other. She was his first friend but that was six years ago, he didn't even know what they'd talk about. Amy felt guilty, she started to wonder if she was using Sherlock to replace the Doctor.

•••

I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter but it's needed for the plot so here it is. I would really appreciate comments and opinions on this chapter and I hoped you liked it. I'm really happy with all the reviews and I'm sorry about the spelling problems with the last chapter I'm used to posting on Wattpad so I accidentally posted the one of the rough drafts. I'll try and update more regularly but to be honest I didn't actually expect anyone to read this so thank you!


End file.
